La gazette de Raccoon
La gazette de Raccoon est un document de Resident Evil Outbreak. Emplacement thumb|150px|leftNiveau Épidémie. Après être sorti par la bouche des égouts, le document se trouve dans la borne à journaux, à l'extrémité de la rue. Description Des allusions possibles aux meurtres perpétrés par Brian Irons, le chef ripoux et psychopathe de la police. Transcription Français= UNE VOIX SINISTRE SOUS LA TERRE Un rumeur étrange circule sur la rue South Campbell. La nuit, des gémissements proviendraient des égouts. Il est facile de dire qu’il s’agit de fantômes. Les élèves adorent en parler en camping. Mais le nombre de disparus, à cet endroit, a augmenté rapidement depuis le mois dernier. Huit personnes ont disparu. Les victimes ont beaucoup de points communs. Ce sont toutes des femmes blanches, célibataires, blondes et âgées de 18 à 23 ans. Un épais brouillard a enveloppé la rue le lendemain de leur disparition. Du conduit d'égout qui longe la rue du nord au sud, on a entendu une voix étouffée pendant plusieurs heures. Les égouts ont bien sûr été passés au peigne fin. Ni la personne disparue, ni aucun indice n’ont été trouvés. Le service de police a démenti le lien avec les nombreux incidents étranges survenus après l’affaire du manoir. Il en existe pourtant sûrement un. |-| Anglais= AN EERIE VOICE FROM THE UNDERGROUND Recently there is spooky talk around South Campbell street. It is said that groans can be heard from the drainage system at night. It is easy to dismiss it as a ghost story that middle school students love to talk about on camping nights. But the amount of missing people has increased rapidly at this locale for the past month. 8 people have gone missing. Strangely, the missing people have a lot in common: They are all single white females aged 18 to 23 with beautiful blonde hair. The street was wrapped in a dense fog the day after they went missing. From the sewer drain, which runs north-south along the street, a woman's constrained voice could be heard for several hours. Of course, the drainage sewers have been thoroughly investigated. But neither the missing person nor any traces have been found. The Police Department has so far denied the relationship with the bizarre incidents that have rapidly increased after the mansion incident. However, the events must be related.t a good scolding from Jack. How ridiculous! It's not even my fault! I can't remember how many times they broke the lock that holds the sign to the chain-link fence. However I have welded it so that they will never be able to enter. If they should break it I will sue them for damaging my property. You better watch your butts, kids! |-| Japonais= 地下から不気味な声 サウスキャンベル通りに、最近奇怪なうわさが広まっている。 下水管から、人のうめき声が夜な夜な聞こえてくるというのだ。 これを、ミドルスクールの生徒がキャンプの夜に話すような怪談話と片付けるのはたやすい。 しかし、通りではここ１ヶ月で行方不明者の数が急増。すでに８人が姿を消している。 しかも、行方不明者どうしには奇妙な共通点もある。 まず全員が１８から２３歳の若い白人女性であること、未婚者であること、ブロンドの美人であること、などだ。 そして、彼女らが姿を消した翌日には、決まって深い霧が立ち込める。 通りに伴走するかたちで南北に伸びる下水路からは、女性のものらしき苦しそうな声が数十分にわたって響く。 もちろん、下水の調査も念入りに行われた。 だがそこに行方不明者の姿も、何らかの痕跡もない。 市警は山荘事件以降急増した猟奇事件との関連を今のところ否定しているが、何がしかの関わりがあるのは疑いのないところだ。 Galerie pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-52-62.png|Emplacement. pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-42-51.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-43-83.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-44-98.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-46-16.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-47-28.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 16-55-48-43.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak en:Raccoon_Today_(Outbreak) Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak